Akemi Yoshida
Full name Akemi Yoshida Pronunciation Pronunciation: Á-ké-mí Pronunciation: Yo-shee-duh Name Origin Akemi means 明美, "bright, beauty" Appearance At 5'2, 138lbs...16 year old Akemi Yoshida with her long flowing black hair, ivory skin, and blue eyes is considered the most beautiful woman in all of Tokyo mostly due to her having married the son of shipping mogul Taski Yoshida. Though she is mostly seen dressed in the stylish robes of a geisha being of a prestigious house herself of a kimono maker and a famous geisha mistress/movie starlet the young prodigal wife has a very modest bosom of a B-cup and body that makes some wonder just why her husband, hasn't tapped that yet after 1 1/2 years of marriage. 2007-03-05-46328.jpeg 205496-avallonist.jpg carnelian-moonlight-lady-1415720b00-big.jpg 399634819_2029299.gif 58418-aleni.jpg moonlight_lady27.jpg MoonlightLady.jpg moonligth-lady-moonlight-lady-img.jpg f7dc7bc0c071f0_full.jpg Symbol The White Lotus Zodiac Libra Strengths * Intelligent * Charming * Solution-oriented Negative * Narcissism * Flirtatious * Vacillating Personal Characteristics Birth Date: August 23rd Birth Place: New Tokyo Reputation: Tokyo's Little Hime/Princess Personality Disorders Possessive Personality Disorder Possessive Personality Disorder is a pattern that wherein people are possessive with others and things in their lives. Sometimes it can be with just one person, but often it is about all of their relations. This all goes to control issues, jealousy, and self-esteem. We exist in a basically dysfunctional reality in which people are categorizing and studying behavioral patterns to become more self aware and heal. Possessive Personality Disorder is another lesson in human relationships and how we function and experience. All things always come down to fear, insecurity, lower self esteem and other lower vibrational emotions and how we learn to recognize and overcome them. Possessive Personality Disorder can begin in childhood but more often shows itself in teenage years in teenagers as personality disorders begin to show themselves on a more serious levels around puberty. Examples of Possessive Personality Disorder: A child has always gotten along well with its parents. The home environment has always been nurturing and loving, the parents building their world around the child. Then the child grows up and meets a partner for marriage or to live with. The new partner resents the relationship between the parents and their partner. They feel threatened. They sabotage. They have possessive personality disorder, "You are mine, so we do everything together, to the exclusion of most other people. Anyone who challenges your feelings towards me, or wants much of your time and energy, is a threat. If anyone comes in the way of the time we spend together, I will sabotage that relationship to get what I want, a one-on-one with you." These people try to isolate their partner from other relationships to feel secure within their own. The healthy partner often has a difficult time understanding this types of pattern, especially when they have karma with both the parents. Eventually the person who lives with someone with Possessive Personality Disorder has two choice, end the relationship, or split with the parents and family as there is karma with the partner that is stronger than with the parents, and must be fulfilled by the soul. This is heartbreaking to all concerned. Remember that your strongest karma, lessons, are with family members. Now we come to the relationships between friends. Let us say, two women have been best friends for a long time. They share everything. Along comes another woman, or a boyfriend, who takes time away from this friendship. Issues develop and friendship become 'challenged', another word that describes our experiences here. Many things seem to be challenged. The friendship between the women now becomes outgrown and can end in drama. Many people report that lifetime friendships suddenly come to an end, become outgrown for one of the people involved, but they don't understand why. On occasion the friendships rekindle. For the most part they have served a purpose that worked at the time the people were friends, then moved on. Fighting Style Baguazhang Is one of the three main Chinese martial arts of the Wudang school, the other two being Taijiquan and Xingyiquan. It is more broadly grouped as an internal practice (or neijia gong). Bāguà zhǎng literally means "eight trigram palm," referring to the trigrams of the I Ching (Yijing), one of the canons of Taoism. The creation of Baguazhang, as a formalised martial art, is attributed to Dong Haichuan (董海川), who is said to have learned from Taoist and Buddhist masters in the mountains of rural China during the early 19th century. It must be noted that many Chinese authorities do not accept the Buddhist origin, instead maintaining that those teachers were purely Taoist in origin, in fact they were Taoist priests, the evidence lying in Baguazhang's frequent reference to core concepts central to Taoism, such as Yin and yang theory, I Ching and Taoism's most unique paradigm, the Bagua diagram.The attribution to Buddhist teachers came from the 2nd generation teachers i.e. Dong Haichuan's students, some of whom were Buddhist. There is evidence to suggest a synthesis of several pre-existing martial arts taught and practiced in the region in which Dong Haichuan lived, combined with Taoist circle walking. Because of his work as a servant in the Imperial Palace he impressed the emperor with his graceful movements and fighting skill, and became an instructor and a bodyguard to the court.[ Dong Haichuan taught for many years in Beijing, eventually earning patronage by the Imperial court.[ Famous disciples of Dong Haichuan to become teachers were Yin Fu (尹福), Cheng Tinghua (程廷華), Ma Gui (马贵), Song Changrong (宋長榮), Liu Fengchun (劉鳳春), Ma Weiqi (馬維棋), Liu Baozhen(劉寶珍), Liang Zhenpu (梁振蒲) and Liu Dekuan (劉德寛). Although they were all students of the same teacher, their methods of training and expressions of palm techniques differed.2 The Cheng and Liu styles are said to specialize in "pushing" the palms, Yin style is known for "threading" the palms, Song's followers practice "Plum Flower" (梅花 Mei Hua) palm technique and Ma style palms are known as "hammers." Some of Dong Haichuan's students, including Cheng Tinghua, participated in the Boxer Rebellion. In general, most bagua exponents today practice either the Yin (尹), Cheng (程), or Liang (梁) styles, although Fan (樊), Shi (史), Liu (劉), Fu (傅), and other styles also exist. (The Liu style is a special case, in that it is rarely practiced alone, but as a complement to other styles). In addition, there are sub-styles of the above methods as well, such as the Sun (孫), Gao (高), and Jiang (姜) styles, which are sub-styles of Cheng method. The practice of circle walking, or "turning the circle", as it is sometimes called, is Baguazhang's characteristic method of stance and movement training. All forms of Baguazhang utilize circle walking prevalently as an integral part of training. Practitioners walk around the edge of the circle in various low stances, facing the center, and periodically change direction as they execute forms.8 For a beginner the circle is six to twelve feet in diameter.6 Students first learn flexibility and proper body alignment through the basic exercises, then move on to more complex forms and internal power mechanics. Although the internal aspects of Baguazhang are similar to those of Xingyiquan and Taijiquan, they are distinct in nature. Many distinctive styles of weapons are contained within Baguazhang; some use concealment, like the "scholar's pen" or a pair of knives (the most elaborate, which are unique to the style, are the crescent-shaped deer horn knives (Chinese: 鹿角刀; pinyin: Lùjiǎodāo). Baguazhang is also known for practicing with extremely large weapons, such as the bāguà jian (八卦劍), or bagua sword, and the bāguàdāo (八卦刀), or bagua broadsword. Other, more conventional weapons are also used, such as the staff (gun), spear (qiang), crutch (guai), hook sword (gou) and the straight, double-edged sword (jian). Baguazhang practitioners are also known for being able to use anything as a weapon using the principles of their art. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques as well as weapons, including various strikes (with palm, fist, elbow, fingers, etc.), kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is considered neither a purely striking nor a purely grappling martial art. Baguazhang practitioners are known for their ability to "flow" in and out of the way of objects. This is the source of the theory of being able to fight multiple attackers. Baguazhang's evasive nature is also shown by the practice of moving behind an attacker, so that the opponent cannot harm the practitioner. Although the many branches of Baguazhang are often quite different from each other (some, like Cheng style, specialize in close-in wrestling and joint locks, while others, like some of the Yin styles, specialize in quick, long-range striking), all have circle walking, spiraling methodologies, and certain methods and techniques (piercing palms, crashing palms, etc.) in common. Baguazhang's movements employ the whole body with smooth coiling and uncoiling actions, utilizing hand techniques, dynamic footwork, and throws. Rapid-fire movements draw energy from the center of the abdomen. The circular stepping pattern also builds up centripetal force, allowing the practitioner to maneuver quickly around an opponent. Special attack: Dance of Blades Signature attack: Phantom Winds Extrauniversal Information Analogue: Suzuna Kuraki (Moonlight Lady) Desired Voice Actor: Jennifer Darling ( Princess Ayeka Jurai, from Tenchi Muyo ) Inspiration: Suzuna Kuraki & Ayeka Jurai Physiology ( The flood changed many people in what way did it change you ? ) Smack Talk ! Pre-fight : "It is so unbecoming for geisha to fight, but since you insist on behaving like a savage looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson." Post fight: "Hahaha was that all...what a joke." Biography ( To Be Continued.... ) Category:RPC